Moments Like These
by AllyMT
Summary: Reminiscing while cuddling is one of the most beautiful moments of a relationship. Through silent affection and stories from the past, Sebastian and Blaine remind themselves just how ridiculously in love they are.
Long, slender fingers ran along his wrist, lightly tracing the bones leading up to his fingers before they intertwined with his. The fuzz of stubble rubbed lightly against his shoulder as hair tickled at his chin. He closed his eyes in content, a soft smile crossing his lips. He adored moments like this. Where no words were said but he could still feel loved and appreciated through Sebastian's touch.

His fiancé used to claim he would rather do anything than cuddle - and he meant anything - but since they grew together as a couple, that seemed to be a different story. Sebastian loved to hold him and run his fingers, and occasionally his lips, along every inch of his tanned skin. Every time he held him, he acted like it would be the last time every time. Sometimes he thought this was a sign of his abandonment issues, that one day he wouldn't be able to do this anymore.

He felt the lightest brush of lips against the side of his neck as he heard the taller boy let out a soft sigh, gently squeezing his hand. He blinked his eyes open, turning his head slightly to see his fiancé, who was staring at his chest, almost looking like he was zoned out, lost in his own thoughts. Sebastian gently rubbed his thumb lightly along his knuckles, before closing his eyes.

"Blaine?"

"Yes, Seb?"

He let out a soft sigh, "If someone told you the day you met me that we'd be getting married… How would you react?"

Blaine smiled, watching the taller man, "Well… It would be hard to swallow-" He paused as Sebastian let out a quiet snicker before continuing, "Considering I was with someone at that time and I had just met you… But I would be lying if I said I wouldn't get all flustered by the idea… You were really cute…"

"Sexy, you mean."'

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly, smiling, "Yes, sexy, of course…"

"You were so hot that day, babe… With all your blushing and stuttering… Totally the response that a man would have to meeting his sexy soulmate." Sebastian grinned up at him as Blaine bit his lip gently, smiling.

"You were so sensual that day." He winked at the French man.

"I mean, what can I say? When you have charm like mine, you show it off." He drawled, slowly pulling his hand back from Blaine's before tracing circles lightly on his palm.

"You lost that charm the day you proposed… You were so nervous!" Blaine let out a short giggle as he thought back to the day Sebastian had proposed. The taller man scowled at his fiancé, shaking his head in denial.

"I was not nervous!"

"Sebastian, you were shaking! I kept wondering all day what was up with you! But it all made sense when you dropped onto one knee and asked for my hand in marriage… Oh, I was surprised…"

He raised an eyebrow, smiling, "You were?"

"Yeah… You have commitment issues, Seb… I thought it would be a long, long time before we were engaged…" Blaine had paused before letting out a soft gasp, "Oh my gosh! Do you remember the first time you were drunk and spent the night at my place?"

Sebastian groaned quietly, "Oh god, not this story…"

Blaine grinned, "You know I love this story… I woke up in the middle of the night, I think you opening my bedroom window was what woke me… And I see my boyfriend swinging one of his legs out the window. I quickly sat up and was in shock at seeing you starting to climb out my window. Do you remember why?" He started giggling quietly, feeling Sebastian's glare.

"Yes, babe, I remember…"

"You were so drunk that when you woke up in a room that wasn't yours, you thought it was a hookup and you were trying to sneak out!"

Sebastian groaned quietly, burying his face into Blaine's side, "You're such an ass."

"Hey! You know it's funny! It was so hard to drag your drunk ass back to bed! You were so confused!" Blaine started slurring his words as he tried mocking Sebastian's voice when he was drunk, "No, I'm-I'm not… I'll call you, I just, I uh, I gotta go… Thanks for the-the sexxx…" He chuckled quietly, covering his mouth with the hand Sebastian wasn't holding.

He groaned loudly, "Blaine, come on… Don't pull this shit during such a sweet moment."

"But that was such a sweet moment! I got you back into bed and you held me so close, it was so cute."

Sebastian slowly smiled, "Okay… You can have your sweet moment… And these will be mine…"

"Aww… You're such a sap."

He grinned, "I know."

They both leaned in and kissed softly, smiling lightly against each others lips.

It was moments like these that Blaine knew he was in love.


End file.
